JAMES4LILY
by surea
Summary: James potter is a player along with Sirius and Remus.He loves Lily who used to like him until he changed into a player.Will James be ready to change his player ways for lily ? What happens when lily admits to him she liked him but now she hates him.


3 years ago

Lily Evans stood by the window of her bedroom reading the crumbled letter in her hands. The moonlight shone into her room lighting up the dark shadows .On the other side of the room her sister petunia was snoring loudly ,enough to wake up the whole of London. Silently , without making any sound Lily continued to read the letter in her head .

_We are pleased to inform you that miss Lily Evans has been selected into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .Miss lily Evans is one of the very few children who posses the magical talent being able to conjure up spells thus making her unique ._Lily stopped there. _Thus making her unique_ .She couldn't get over those words. That was the first time someone had called her that. Sure she was used to being called a freak ,weird , messed-up but unique that was the only nice thing someone called her. Freshly brewed up tears threatened to fall from her emerald green eyes and onto the letter. She was unique ,not weird .Petunia was jealous of her that was why she had crumpled up the first letter and had thrown it into the fire. Lily was very excited to finally get away from this world. A world where kids bullied her because of her powers. A world where petunia was far ,far away from her . Sure she would miss her parents but she still had the summer holidays and the Christmas holidays to make up for that. Smiling to herself she climbed under her duvet and placed the letter under her pillow before resting on it.

** Present day**

'' Goodbye darling'' Lily's mum cried a river as she hugged her leaving daughter tightly.

'' Mum I'll be fine, I have been for the past three years at hogwarts'' Lily sighed at her mother's over reaction .Her mum had hugged lily so hard she was now unable to breathe. Lily finally squeezed out of her mum's tight grip and got abroad the train. She was looking for her friends' compartment when she accidentally walked into theirs. As soon as she had walked in she screamed and placed her hands over her eyes. '' WHAT THE HELL EVANS ?'' echoed voices. Lily dropped her hands she realised there was several pairs of angry eyes all '' erm... sorry '' said a very red lily .She quickly got out the compartment and closed the door behind her. She found her friends in the next compartment and went inside.'' Hey lils '' said her close friend Alice .Alice was pretty. She had long

brunette hair that were beach wavy and almond shaped eyes. Plus she had a dazzling smile that meant she could get away with anything,well almost everything.'' whooo Lils , what happened ?why you so red?''asked her other friend jasmine who was equally pretty but she had lily's attitude. Lily

still shocked replied'' omg , guess what I just walked into ? Potter,Black , Lupin in a really steamy make out with Tasha , Tisha and tanisha. W hen I walked in I had to close my eyes it was that revolting.'' When lily had finished her story her friends started cracking up. Just when she was about to ask them why Frank and his sister Sara walked through the door their faces quite similar to Lily's.

''Let me guess ,hot make-out session next door ? '' asked lily calmly. All they did was nod.

When they got off the train ,they got on the carriage. It was very awkward since lily and Jasmine had to get on the carriage with James,Sirius ,Tasha and tisha .No prize for guessing what they were doing. Complety revolted the girls looked the behind them to block out the visuals as if the audio wasn't enough. Finally when they got the they quickly got out and walked into the great hall .Once seated ,they turned to find them again next to them .At least now they weren't snogging.

After the feast , everyone deserted the great hall as they made their way for their dorms. Lily entered the griffindor common room with Sara,Jasmine ,Alice and Frank only to find a similar scene to that in the train. Only this time however the girls were different. Almost at the same time the girls yelled '' oh come on !'' this caught the boys' attention .They stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the girls. Sirius ,oblivious to the irritated look said'' hey girls what's up ? '' Everyone knew Jasmine and Sirius hated each other's guts so much and he was just doing this to wind her up. It worked since she started screaming '' what's up ? Well in the train we caught you snogging,off the train we caught you snogging,in the carriage you were snogging and here you are snogging . Can't you guys ever keep your filthy mouths to yourselves. I mean seriously its like your mouth are magnets and need your tongues to be down a girl's throat. Do you realise how gross it is ?

After her outburst the whole room was quite for a few seconds until Sirius grinned and replied '' No''

This ticked Lily off .'' Oh just shut up Black ,we all know your so desperate for girls that you'll kiss **then** ask her your name. Jeez ! Sometimes I wonder what those girls even see in you guys come on guys .Let's leave. ''With that Lily pulled Alice up the stairs and jasmine and Sara followed closely behind. Just before trailing behind them frank quickly whispered in Sirius ear '' Damn dude ! Teach me some of your tricks for Alice will you ?'' The girls quickly changed into their pj and went to bed knowing that this year was going to be a long ,long year.

The next morning , the girls avoided the boys as they ate breakfast and quickly made their way to their first lesson Transfiguration. They had professor McGonagall for this lesson and hated it . Finally when she came she made the class line up at one corner of the classroom as she ordered them to sit according to her seat plan. As she read out the name Lily was silently praying that she was no where near potter however her wish was not fulfilled when she had to sit next to him .Lily looked over at James who was grinning and winked at lily. Lily mumbled something to her self and made her way to sit next to potter.

**J pov**

I can not believe my luck. I got to sit next to lily with Sirius behind me and Remus to my left. This was the best seating plan ever and I was very surprised when Minnie had read it out loud. Lily sat next to me unaware that her long silky hair brushed against my hand . I shivered at the touch. The whole school knew Sirius,Remus and I were players and we weren't afraid of that fact. But only we knew that I had a crush on Lily,Sirius on Jasmine and Remus on Sara. All the girls in the whole school wanted us regardless of what house we were in and the ones that didn't want us were those three and that's what we liked. Being the marauders they liked a challenge and the girls,they were it.

''Hey Lily flower'' said James with a grin. Lily just looked at him before turning to face the front the front again. James felt a bit hurt but he decided to hide it and concentrated on the lesson only seeking glances at lily every two mins. She was beautiful and only a idiot would oppose.


End file.
